


Adventures at SPC High School

by xX_CheerioParty_Xx



Category: OC Creation, Original Work, Original Works
Genre: Future Relationships, Meme, Meme fanfiction, Multi, WIP, memefic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_CheerioParty_Xx/pseuds/xX_CheerioParty_Xx
Summary: Crystal-chan is da newest member of SPC High School Student Council!! Will she manage to impress her senior peers? Will she stay friends with her old class? Will she fit in with her new club mates? Only time will tell!—This is a meme fanfiction of my friends and I in a discord server. I’m too embarrassed to put this on my actual ao3 so I made a burner ^^’
Comments: 25
Kudos: 28





	1. The Beginning of Something Great

Crystal-chan walked with purpose into the sunny school building. It was a dream come true! Her bread in her mouth tasted tastier today. Today, she would be inducted onto the SPC High School Student Council as their newest member! She was nervous; she did not know all of the members very well. But she would be getting to know them soon enough.

Crystal-chan‘s classes went well that day. She heard many congratulations from her peers, and many teachers expressed their approval. She was an outstanding student and an upstanding citizen— a perfect candidate for the SPC Student Council. Apparently, the Council Members had thought so as well, because she was headed straight for their meeting room after the final bell of the day!

The girl stared at the doorknob to the unfamiliar classroom. It was a room she’d never been in— they taught a government class for upperclassmen inside. It was also the room where the Council was waiting for her! She hesitated for a moment, wondering if this was right for her, but she took a deep breath and opened the door...

Crystal-chan was met with a resounding chorus of “Howdy” and “Welcome”! Before her stood seven people, her new club mates! 

The first to step up was the Vice President, Blufee-san, who had been the one to induct the newest representatives in the first place. “Glad to have you with us,” Blufee-san smiled, and shook her hand. She was a tall girl with a big smile and breezy red hair. Despite her formality, it was clear to Crystal-chan that she simply enjoyed her job. She seemed nice. 

“Thank you. I’ll do my best,” Crystal-chan responded. 

The School President, SWFG-sama, peered down at the two girls with a thoughtful look. “It is nice. Hello,” he greeted politely. The boy towered over even Blufee-san, and had an accent that reminded everyone of his foreign roots. He was not a man of many words, it was said, but he enjoyed spending time with the Darby Boys, and was apparently very fond of bad puns. Crystal-chan simply shook hands with the intimidating boy, and thanked him, quietly.

“It’s nice to have new friends around. It will be fun to do projects together,” said Occultic-san. She was a girl of a smaller stature, and had a somewhat quiet disposition. Crystal-chan remembered her from Pink Dark Boy, the school art club. She had a sweet smile. 

“Hmmph!” Huffed the spindly boy next to Occultic-san. “I guess it would be nice to not be the newest member anymore. Welcome.” His handshake was more curt than the members prior. His name was Bikkelz-san, from what she could remember. He was a big deal in the now-defunct Post Club. He always appeared stern and snappy to her. She was sure he wasn’t cold; there was something behind his bravado that she was terribly interested in figuring out.

She found herself turning to her fellow inductees next. “Don’t know you well, but I’m sure I will soon enough,” said Seresovi-san, grinning. Crystal-chan had glanced at her notes on everyone before walking into the room. Seresovi-san had supposedly been a long-time candidate for Student Council. Crystal-chan could see why; the girl had a swaggering yet easygoing personality, and seemed very flexible when it came to difficult situations. She’d seen her from across the room in Pink Dark Boy before, scrawling away at her notebook. She wrote... fanfiction! 

The final two members who introduced themselves were Blatant-san and Salad-san, a pair of friends who always seemed to wear matching outfits. They always seemed close. Blatant-san was a handsome upperclassman with a swathe of dark hair and a warm smile. He was a hit with much of her class for his sense of humor and easygoing manner. Salad-san was the proud President of the Minecraft Club, and often spent time with her class as a result. He was a little quieter than his friend, but the two were equally adored by the school. They smiled pleasantly at her. she blushed. 

Crystal-chan felt... excited. She knew being on Student Council would be fun— but being in the room with her new peers spurred her curiosity. The stern President, SWFG-sama. The cheerful Vice President, Blufee-san. The creative mind, Occultic-san. The— for lack of a better term— tsundere Bikkelz-san. The girl with the strong moral compass, Seresovi-san. The lightheaded Blatant-san, and his friend, the easygoing Salad-san. She wondered what they would all have in store for her. 

“Alrighty, well,” Blufee-san called, “let’s begin our orientation for our new inductees.”

Crystal-chan pulled up a seat next to Seresovi-chan and donned her notepad. 

She was determined to be one of the best representatives SPC High School would ever have.


	2. Meeting One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal-chan gets to know her new fellow Student Council members.

Blufee-san read out all of the proper protocol, brushing the hair out of her eyes as she turned page after page in the binder. She got distracted by some of the drawings she’d made in the margins of some pages, and felt the need to stop and talk about Paleozoic shrimp every three minutes. Crystal-chan tried to take notes on protocol, but ended up with a page full of paleologic biology notes instead. SWFG-sama didn’t say anything, instead just leaning on the desk behind Blufee-san and listening to her intently under his big-brimmed hat. Crystal-chan was sure she wasn’t the only one losing her mind. 

Blufee-san suddenly jumped up from her binder. “Ah!”, she said, “And! We have some assistants! They’ll be helping you file reports, I almost forgot.” She gestured to the computer behind the inductees, where four students were sitting on a video call app. “Please, meet Milagro, Spice, Haze, and Heaven!” The students waved. “They go by their code names so people don’t get upset when they get in trouble. We call them the Bots.” 

Milagro was a short boy with dyed green hair, and, apparently, an upperclassman. Spice was an upperclassman with a wry smile. Haze was a large, dependable-looking boy a year older than Crystal-chan. Heaven was a small girl with big glasses, and wore a necklace with an infinity charm on it. Crystal-chan couldn’t help but notice how Bikkelz-san’s fists tensed up when he saw the other students. She didn’t dwell on it long, and asked, “How will they be helping us?” 

Occultic-san took the opportunity to stand and direct her to the computer with the Bots on it. “Here, allow me.” She was a quieter presenter than Blufee-san, but a much more focused one. The Student Council inductees nodded and scratched notes down. SWFG-sama continued to stare at Blufee-san’s binder, which the Vice President had once more been distracted by, and was currently drawing more Paleozoic shrimp in. Blatant-san and Salad-san were whispering to each other throughout the presentation, but seemed to understand Occultic-san.

The Bots said their goodbyes, and Occultic-san closed the computer. SWFG-sama finally stopped leaning on his elbow over his Vice President and spoke, very simply, “Today you will get to know your new partners. Bikkelz-san will run... a Jackbox match for us. It sounds fun. Welcome.” With that, he tried to return to his original position, but found himself without Blufee-san, who had run over to sit next to Seresovi-san and Bikkelz-san at the thought of a game. The giant reluctantly lumbered over to sit behind the already loud trio. 

Bikkelz-san smirked. “I’m going to win this. I’m funnier than all of you.” 

“You are not, actually.” Blufee-san retorted. 

Seresovi-san was scrolling through memes on her phone, whistling. She paused just to look at Crystal-chan, who was reluctant to come over. “You gonna sit here, or what?”

Crystal-chan nodded, and quietly brought her books to the circle of desks where the other Council members had set up. Bikkelz-san turned on the projector at the front of the room and connected his computer. “What game.” He said, unenthused.

“Monster Seeking Monster,” drawled SWFG-sama. 

“You aggressively sext your friends in that one,” Blatant-san coughed. 

“And?” Retorted Bikkelz-san.

“I want to play joke boat.” Blufee-san said. 

“Don’t you always? It’s just worse quiplash.” said SWFG-sama. Blufee-san gave him a disapproving look.

“No need to be negative,” Blufee-san grumbled.

“We’re playing Joke Boat.” said Bikklez-san, not making eye contact with the other students. He heard SWFG-sama groan. “I like Joke Boat. I’m the one who paid for Jackbox.”

Occultic-san winced. “I don’t think I’ll play. I don’t wanna make a fool of myself.” 

Bikkelz-san looked up at her, finally turning his eyes to meet someone’s gaze. “I think you should.”

Blufee-san smiled. “Yeah! You’re probably funnier than all of us, to be honest.” 

Occultic-san just frowned. “I’ve never played these much. I can just watch.” 

Bikkelz-san walked over to the sheepish girl, his face hardened. “You will play.”

“Why...?” Occultic-san leaned back in her chair. 

“Because. We’re peer pressuring you!” Bikkelz-san’s dark look quickly turned into a cheeky smile. 

Occultic-san finally accepted her fate, and joined the Jackbox game. Seresovi-san looked up from her phone to look Crystal-chan dead in the eye. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Crystal-chan said back, unsure of how to respond.

“10 o’clock tonight. I need attackers. Download the free trial. I’ve already convinced the others to play. It’ll be fun. You can get married.” She turned her phone to Crystal-chan to show off a picture from Final Fantasy 14, then quickly returned to her business. 

“That... sounds fun.” Crystal-chan replied. “I’d love to try.” 

“Perfect. Can’t wait to commit war crimes.” Seresovi-san had a sadistic expression on her face.

Crystal-chan managed a tight smile back. She was very interested, just mildly concerned.

“Can you join the game,” Bikkelz-san barked.

“Yeah, sure. You better have the adult language filter off.” Seresovi-san chuckled.

The game went well. It became abundantly clear that the best SWFG-sama and Blufee-san could do were make bad puns. Crystal-chan dreaded every time one of their jokes would come up. It felt like going to a comedy night with her grandparents. Salad-san managed to make some very off-color jokes that rivaled Seresovi-san’s, and every one of Blatant-san’s jokes involved redditors in some way, shape, or form. Bikkelz-san had a series of both bad puns and offensive jokes, which would have won him the game, had Occultic-san not been even funnier. Despite her hesitation, it was clear she was the best at joke writing. Crystal-chan ended up in fourth place, somehow. She hadn’t expected to do as well as she did. 

“You made the exact same joke as I did.” Blufee-san groaned. 

“Mine was funnier though, my lady.” Bikkelz said sarcastically. “Now give me foot pics,” he quipped.

Blufee-san leaned back in her chair. “Not for free,” she sighed. “People would pay for that sort of thing.”

SWFG-sama frowned. “I want free bathwater. What kind of e-girl are you.” He said bluntly.

“One with good business practices,” Blufee-san huffed. “But hey, Occultic-san! Aren’t you glad you played?”

Occultic-san still seemed to be in shock. “Wow, I guess I am. Didn’t think I would win.”

“You did really well, Occultic-san!” Crystal-chan cheered. She figured it would be a good time to start making friends.

Occultic-san smiled up at her. “Thank you, Crystal-san. I’m surprised, to be honest. I didn’t think it’d go so well.” 

“No need to be earnest. You did a very good job. Now you always have to play.” Bikkelz-san said flatly. Though his tone was sour, his face revealed his warm bemusement. 

The entire club rallied around their victorious friend. Occultic-san seemed happy underneath her awkward laughter. Crystal-chan could get used to it. 

Blatant-san checked the clock. “Ah, so late already? That’s a shame. I’m having a good time. I haven’t done any Student Council things yet.” 

“Well, you will,” SWFG-sama responded. “Your first day on the job is tomorrow. We meet every other day. It’s your job to get caught up with daily happenings. See what you can hear from your classmates. Enjoy your evenings. I suppose our meeting is dismissed.”

Everyone said their goodbyes. The Council made their way off in little groups. Salad-san and Blatant-San meandering off together, and Occultic-san and Bikkelz-san laughing as they made their way off together. SWFG-sama ran off to Blufee-san and Seresovi-san, who waved at Crystal-chan and mouthed a “10 tonight” at her, and beckoned her over. “Come talk while you walk.“

Seresovi-san told Crystal-chan all about her day as they walked. Blufee-san slowed down to join them. Swfg-sama shortened his paces to match them, and simply regarded them silently, listening rather than participating. Still, it was nice to get to know her newest friends a little more.

The walk home didn’t feel as long as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More soon! ^u^


	3. First Day on the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal-chan’s first official day as a member of Student Council!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see everyone has found this! The real fun begins now. Thanks for being patient. This is “SPC High”, and I did mention my friends would be in this fanfic, after all! See if you can spot me! I’m in this chapter~!

YNK-sensei looked at her class with a raised eyebrow. Her lecture on immigration had been derailed by the noisy group of students in the back of the room, who seemed to be working on some sort of project. “Could you please put that away,” the exasperated teacher sighed. The students didn’t seem to hear her. “Sheev-kun, could you PLEASE put your project away.” 

The young boy with the gaudy book looked up at his name. “It’s a yearbook, ma’am. Me and Cue-kun are working on it,” he said. Sheev-kun nudged the boy with the jar of rubber cement, who gave YNK-sensei a big smile and a thumbs up, but left his earbuds in, not hearing what his teacher said. 

YNK-sensei grimaced, and looked at the rest of her students, who were awkwardly sitting in silence, avoiding eye contact, including the other students in the group. “You can work on it at some other point, okay? Just not right now. Put it away.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Sheev-kun sighed, tucking away his yearbook. Cue-kun blinked for a second, processing what just happened, then returned to writing in his notebook, neglecting to close the jar of rubber cement. 

Hotsauce-kun leaned over Sheev-kun to pull out Cue-kun’s earbud. “I bet you could make a story out of this jar,” he whispered, gesturing to the rubber cement jar. Cue-kun nodded, reaching to return his earbud, only to have the other one stolen by Thom-kun, who sat on his other side. Cue-kun just let his friend keep the earbud, and put in his remaining bud. The two zoned out together and Sheev-kun pulled out his phone to text Mofo-kun, who was sitting on the other side of the room with Gasmask-chan. Gasmask-chan glanced at their messages and gave Sheev-kun a disapproving look.

Crystal-chan simply watched her friends from the Pogcrew— a name their teacher had given them. She was focused on writing notes; of both the lecture, and the gossip of her classmates. ‘Sheev’s yearbook’, she wrote on her page, under ‘Suspicious story involving a jar’ and ‘Potential Music Club?’. It was her job to figure out what her classmates wanted, after all. She was excited to be able to report all of her findings to the Student Council. A music club sounded fun, especially since she was always listening to music with the Pogcrew anyway. 

The rest of the lecture was without much incident, save for Craxen-kun getting caught playing with his 3DS in class. “It’s less that I got caught,” he had said, “and more that I’m playing with a 3DS and not a Switch.” It got a chuckle out of a few students, and another sigh out of YNK-sensei. The lunch bell rung, and YNK-sensei finally was able to lie back in her swivel chair, and breathe. Crystal-chan waved to her teacher as she left the room. 

Gasmask-chan and Sheev-kun were waiting for Crystal-chan in the hallway. “How was your meeting yesterday? And when do I get inducted?” Asked Sheev-kun.

Crystal-chan awkwardly laughed. “My meeting went well, thank you! I’m looking forward to working with the Council more.” She paused for a moment. “And I’m sure you’ll get your chance in the future, Sheev-kun.” 

Sheev-kun shrugged. “I guess. Wanna go make people sign my yearbook? I didn’t pay for it, I made it myself.” He held the book out to her, along with a pen. 

Gasmask-chan nodded. “He did! We helped, though. It’s pretty cool! You should add something to it.”

Crystal-chan accepted the book, and skimmed through the pages. It looked like mostly underclassmen were a part of it, plus some members of Student Council, and some friendly upperclassmen who talked to the Pogcrew. “You’ve got a nice group there. It’s nice that you thought to make something like this,” she said. Crystal-chan scrawled down her name on a blank page, and drew a tiny self portrait next to her signature, as she’d seen the others do. “Here you go.”

Sheev-kun accepted his book back. “Thanks. I’m gonna go check in with everyone else I need to sign. C’mon, Gasmask-chan.” The two ran off down the hallway. Crystal-chan figured she’d be walking the rest of her trek to the lunch room alone, when she heard a voice behind her.

“They’re an energetic bunch, aren’t they?” Blufee-san chuckled. She was alone, with a bag full of books. “Have you been enjoying your first day on the job?” 

“I have, actually. I have a list of things we could keep an eye on,” Crystal-chan replied. “Would you like to read over them?” 

Blufee-san laughed again. “Aw, well, I’d love to, but it’s fine for now. Unless you need any help, or anything, I’m gonna trust you with your job. You can check in with SWFG-kun later. He collects our notes at the end of every day.” 

Crystal-chan nodded. “Thank you. It’s very nice of you.“ She thought for a moment. “Are you going to lunch?”

Blufee-san shook her head. “Nah, I’m gonna go watch Figo-kun play video games. And do homework.” She lowered her voice. “Mostly the former, to be honest.” 

Crystal-chan laughed with the Vice President. “I’m going to lunch, so, I’ll see you later. Nice to check in.”

“Any time,” the Vice President said with a wave, as she waltzed down the hallway. Crystal-chan could see Mattie-san, Neptune-san, and Figo-san waiting for her where the hallways intersected. It made Crystal-chan want to hurry up and go sit with her friends.

The lunch room was packed by the time she finally arrived, but lucky for her, Rainbow-chan had saved her a spot at her table. Sheev-kun was discussing his yearbook with Cwoss-san and Grief-kun, while Gasmask-chan was drawing pictures of Caesar Zeppeli on a table napkin with Rainbow-chan. “Come draw with us,” Rainbow-chan said, a chipper grin on her small face. “I love the way you draw.” 

Crystal-chan blushed. “Really? Aw, well, thank you.” She took her seat next to Rainbow-chan. “I’ll draw a picture or two.” She took a bite out of her sandwich and tried to doodle something on the papery napkins, but was short on inspiration, so she looked up at the crowd of students. 

In a sea of faces, she could make out particular tables of students. Friends from Pink Dark Boy like Yeam-san, Occultic-san, Freaky-san, and Ust-san, friends from her writing class like Claude-san, Tooru-kun, Nate-kun, Lore-kun, and Kowalski-kun, distant upperclassmen like JohnBlast-san, Keker-san, and Cornelius-san, video game club regulars like Bumbus-san and Libra-kun, and the group of teachers’ assistants where Bikkelz-san sat with Wagon-san, Emue-san, and Warrick-san. Crystal-chan got so lost in thought looking at all of the people she now represented as a member of Student Council that she didn’t notice the presence of a new person at their table until he was right behind her. 

“Ah!” Crystal-chan nearly jumped out of her seat, coming face to face with Blatant-san. 

“Oh, I didn’t mean to scare you! My bad,” the tall upperclassman smiled bashfully. “I just wanted to ask if I could join all of you. I’ve got no clue what’s going on, but it looks fun.” 

Crystal-chan moved over for the large boy to join their table. “They’re making a yearbook,” she told him. 

“Oh, are they? That’s exciting,” he responded. “I’ll have to make sure my picture matches Salad-kun’s.” Crystal-chan tilted her head at him questioningly for a moment. “Ah,” he said quickly, “it’s a tradition of ours. People tend to confuse us.”

“Makes sense. You do dress alike.” Crystal-chan said, quickly adding, “And look alike.” 

“So I’ve been told!” Blatant-san exclaimed. The other students at the table leaned in to join in on their conversation. 

“Blatant-senpai! Want to sign our yearbook? You’re one of the cool Representatives, we’d love if you could,” Gasmask-chan blurted. 

“Yes, please do, Blatant-senpai!” Rainbow-chan added. 

The older boy looked at Sheev-kun. “I mean, I don’t see why not. Here. Has Salad-kun signed it yet?” 

“He refused unless you did,” Sheev-replied sourly.

Blatant-san blushed. “Ah, I would’ve done the same. Someone has to start it, though. Let’s get signing.” He accepted the book and scribbled in his name and a few words, next to a charming picture of himself in a tuxedo. He left room for another signer to add themselves below him. “That’s for Salad-kun, whenever he wants,” he explained. 

The charismatic upperclassman stayed with Crystal-Chan’s table throughout the rest of their lunch period, passing around stories with Cwoss-san and whoever else would listen.

“She hit on me, you know,” Cwoss-san feigned shock. “Seresovi-chan. I’m already fake-married to Figo-kun! Who is fake-married to Cheezy-kun! When is our harem going to be real!?” He threw his arms up in the air. 

“I’d join your harem if you drew more catgirls,” Blatant-san laughed. 

Cwoss-san set his hands back down on the table. “Well, why not? More the merrier,” he said, matter-of-factly. Grief-kun stuck his tongue out at his friend.

Nothing of particular note happened for the rest of Crystal-chan’s day. In a way, she was relieved; her notebook was already filled with suggestions from her earlier class periods. Now, she had to find SWFG-sama to report in.

If only she could find him.

One would think that their President, a boy with a very noticeable presence, would be easier to find, but that wasn’t the case. Crystal-chan had to ask around to see if anyone had seen him. She finally heard what she was looking for: Darby’s. The only question after that was where Darby’s Boys, the school game club, met. She had accidentally found the cooking club first, and Wagon-san, the cooking club president, joked that she was following the wrong stench if she was after the Games club. He did offer her a pastry, though. 

Finally she found the games club in the Computer Lab, which made plenty of sense to Crystal-chan. On the upside, the room didn’t smell of much besides heated computer modems. On the downside, the room was full of unfamiliar upperclassmen who she’d rarely talked to. She recognized a few of the more prominent users; the noisy Pro Boi-san, the president of Darby’s Boys, his friend Homanop-san, Bumbus-san, Libra-kun, and SWFG-sama, who was playing a game of Smash Bros. with Gaemer-san.

The upperclassmen did not seem bothered by her walking into their club meeting, though she was not greeted either. The closest thing she got to an acknowledgement was a “Welcome to the room full of people who want to kiss hot demon gamer girls” from President Pro Boi-san in an overdramatic accent. Crystal-chan just game him a thumbs up, unsure of how to respond. Just then, SWFG-sama turned to her from where he was sitting.

“Howdy, Crystal-chan,” he said. “Got any news?“ 

Crystal-chan opened her notebook and handed SWFG-sama the notes she had taken. “Here’s the report.” The giant boy slipped the page into a folder in his bag. 

“Glad you managed to find me. I’ve been told this is an odd room to be in for non-regulars,” he said, deadpan. 

Crystal-chan shrugged. “I’m sure I’ll be getting used to it. I should be getting used to all of our student body, not just my class.” 

SWFG-san tilted his head in agreement. “I s’pose. Diligent of you, really. And thank you for dropping these off, it’s very helpful,” he said, gesturing to the papers in his bag. 

“Of course,” Crystal-chan bowed her head. “Blufee-san told me that you liked getting them by hand.” 

The President’s face twisted for a moment under the brim of his hat. “‘Course she did.” He leaned back. “She’s very good at mama-birding people. She does it to me, too.” 

Crystal-chan felt a slight smile on her face. “Does she?” 

SWFG-sama’s stoic, intimidating mien broke for a split second, his lips almost curling into a smile as well. “Yeah.” There was an awkward silence between the two for a moment. The President took a deep breath, and said, in his composed manner once more, “Good job. You did very well today. We’ll be seeing you at the meeting tomorrow.” He have her a thumbs up, and turned to Gaemer-san to start another round of Smash Bros.

Crystal-chan thanked him again, and turned to leave. For a first day, she felt quite accomplished. “I’m going to get to know everything I can for this job,” she muttered to herself. Though she was too embarrassed to acknowledge it out loud, she decided to call it her “Golden Dream”, and she decided she was going to achieve it no matter what.


	4. Valentines Special 🌸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was a joke fanfic and nobody was going to ship real people XD
> 
> but I have received a request UwU and you will receive you’re chapter
> 
> happy valenteins day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to my best friend warrick and also spc since I am allowed inside it again (maybe)

Warrick-San and Emue-San walked down the hallway together after a long day in class. 

They were so busy talking that they didn’t see Angelo-San, who was a hole!

They tripped and both fell inside of Angelo-San. 

Warrick-San and Emue-San were so close! Their faces could almost touch.

Angelo-San, who was now stuck due to his enemies falling inside of him, asked, “Why don’t you two hole-d hands?”

Warrick-San and Emue-San died of cringe at the pun and they did not make out.

Angelo-San was arrested for their murder and put in the school jail. The school janny, Wagon-kun, did not care. He kept eating food.

Angelo-San had to share a jail cell with Kml-kun, who wanted to be freed desperately, but was in jail anyway.

What will happen next!? Will anyone kiss!? Will anyone even ever write this fanfiction again!? Who knows!

**Author's Note:**

> AN: How’d I do? I’ve been excited about doing this for a while since someone brought it up! X3  
> Expect more with even more character development soon! The romance! The tension! LOL I can’t wait


End file.
